


Belong

by Bwilla



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, Longing, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/Bwilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble after Josh has passed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

It hung from a hook on the wall. It still gleamed golden though it hadn't been worn in many, many years. They couldn't bear to have it tarnished.  
Aidan brushed his fingers over the star, placing the kiss he had put on them to the only symbol of him. Sally couldn't stand just to watch, she curled her arms around his waist and placed ghostly lips on the back of his neck.  
"I miss him too." She told him. It had been fifty years, and yet it still stung anew each day.  
He had been theirs, and they were still his- would be until the end of time.  
Josh.


End file.
